1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display panel and a method for inspecting thereof, and particularly to a display panel in which adjacent signal lines are adjusted to have different electrical properties and a method for inspecting a semi-finished display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With advantages of being lighter, thinner and more compact, flat panel displays (FPD) have become the mainstream display products in recent years. Herein, the flat panel display has a display panel disposed thereto for displaying images via the display panel. In general, during the manufacturing process and before the display panels leaving the factory, an electrical inspection and light-on testing may be performed on the display panels in order to ensure the quality of the display panels. Herein, the electrical inspection may be performed just after the circuit layout of the display panels is completed, in order to confirm that the circuit layout has no defect.
During the electrical inspection, inspecting signals may be input to the circuit of the display panel and the electrical change of each circuit is measured, so as to determine whether there is open-circuit or short-circuit. With the development of the display technique and the improvement of the display panel resolution, the circuit of the display panel increases so that the width of the circuit line and the interval between the circuit lines become smaller. However, under the condition of the interval between the circuit lines being too small, the inspecting apparatus cannot accurately measure the electrical change of a single circuit line, accordingly the electrical inspection cannot be performed accurately on the circuit of the display panel.